Jesse Roselorwenn
Jesse Roselorwenn, also known as the Red Queen, is the founding leader of the Cult of the Whitehand and former student of Travis Jefferson High. Background Early Life and the Incident Born to a wealthy family, she was originally an ordinary teenager who attended Travis Jefferson High as a student. She was skeptical of evolution, modernity, monotheism, Christianity, atheism, democracy, and free will. But by the time of the Great Incident in April 7th, 2060, she, her fellow students, and teachers were teleported four million years into the future, where they ended up at the center of the Crater Desert. A moment later, she became horrified that of the fact that her parents and younger brother were "wiped out from existence". She had a short-lived friendship with Eli Winterstein, Sandy Hopkins, Barrick Matterson. However, since the capture of Sandy and Barrick by the Sauroids, followed by Eli's report of the event, Jesse and the other students of Travis Jefferson High scapegoated him and his fellow Jews. She then formed a sinister cult called the Cult of the Whitehand, believing that a race of "lizard gods" ruled the "new world." Exodus and Return Jesse, known to the Whitehand as the Red Queen, led her fellow cultists into the Barren Wastes in search of refuge. At first, they turned to Sergei Yukovich, the Communist leader of Wreck City, for work at the collective farms. Eventually, however, they left for the Devil's Nest and evolved into a primitive, luddite society as they were unable to tolerate both Sergei's misogynist treatment of women and the atheistic nature of Wreck City. Seeing this as a "betrayal", he ended up having a grudge against the Whitehand. Eli and his comrades, who sought to gather an army to fight the sauroids and save Barrick and Sandy, countered Jesse after they were captured. After the attempt to convince the cult to join his cause failed, the group left to the Crater Desert. The Devil's Nest and Wreck City were both destroyed later as Eli and his group left. Eventually, Jesse returned to Travis Jefferson High with the aid of new followers of her cult, most of them being tribal natives to the lands north of the Scaleblood River, and took over the region as its tyrannical ruler. Early Reign Characteristics Personality Jesse Rosenroten was originally a shy, quiet, and deeply religious girl who once placed her faith on a polytheistic religion, later revealed to be the ancient gods of Egypt and Mesopotamia. Since the Great Incident, however, she has become a power-hungry, manipulative, nostalgic, charismatic, cruel, sadistic, and arrogant individual driven who turned to the worship of a pantheon of "lizard gods". Yet, even before the event, she was skeptical of evolution, modernity, monotheism, Christianity, atheism, democracy, and free will, which later evolved into a deep rooted hatred. She blames the Iron Age for these "deceptions" and viewed the political order that arose from it as "corrupt". However, she considered the ancient Spartans as an exception. She is a religious fundamentalist and a luddite who sees herself as a "god-queen" who descended from the ruling monarchs of the Bronze Age, specifically Ramses II. She deems herself to be the "last of her kind" and places faith on the Egyptian concept of ma'at as part of her elitist philosophy. She believes in a hierarchal society in which every soul is assigned to one of different social classes that he/she was born to. She deems slavery as necessary to society and gladly enslaves even her fellow students into backbreaking labor. She holds deeply anti-Semitic views as she blames the Jews and their Israelite ancestors for the collapse of Bronze Age civilization, viewing them as a "mistake". She later reveals to Eli Winterstein that she is a fraud who pretended to believe in these "lizard gods" and used her false affection for him as a cover up to foil his plan to overthrow her. Nevertheless, she uses her public image as a tool to manipulate the people she rules over in order to achieve her selfish aims. Relationships Trivia *Jesse Roselorwenn shares some similarities to Edward Sallow (aka: Caesar), the charismatic founder and leader of Caesar's Legion from the Fallout franchise: both declared themselves to be godlike, both established a militant luddite organization (Caesar's Legion by Caesar; the Whitehand by Jesse Roserlorwenn), both changed their original names (Edward Sallow to Caesar; Jesse Roserlonwenn to the Red Queen), both look to the ancient past as a model for their respected cults (the Romans for Caesar; the Mesopotamians and Egyptians for Jesse), and both promote slavery as part of their respected philosophies. *Jesse Roselorwenn also shares similarities with Melisandre from Game of Thrones as both have red-hair and both are ruthless priestesses for their respected cults. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Religious Figures Category:Dictators Category:Terrorists Category:Villains Category:Monarchs